A Medicine Cat's Christmas
by Jay'sGirl123
Summary: Jayfeather hates leaf-bare like he hates Willowshine, but that's all about to change as three loners introduce him and the rest of the Clans to a tradition called Christmas. Rated K for clean language and nonviolence. Please read! Brings in the holiday spirit! :D :D :D
1. Moonpool

_Leaf-bare... I hate it._

Jayfeather scowled at the cold snowflakes falling on his little pink nose, his blind blue eyes threatening to melt them with burning irritation.

The half moon, just a faded glow through the dark gray snow clouds was high in the foggy sky, alerting the grumpy gray medicine cat to go to Moonpool.

The walk on the freezing pebbles was excruciatingly hard on Jayfeather's sensitive paws as he made his way up the small hill to the cave where the other medicine cats waited.

Willowshine, the annoying, nosy medicine cat of RiverClan, bounded up to him in two strides. "You're late. That's weird because you're never late. Did you crash into something on WindClan border?"

"Pesky furball!" Jayfeather snapped. "Always nosing through my business. It's cold, okay? Besides that, I don't cross the heart of WindClan border, know-it-all."

"Bossy." Willowshine sniffed. "You're more like a wet fox than a cat. And by 'wet fox', I mean wet. I wouldn't be surprised if you fell in the river on the way."

"Oh, and you say that like_ you _aren't wet?" Jayfeather shot back, gesturing with his head to her snow dampened coat.

"Would you two stop fighting and grow up?" Kestrelflight huffed, clouds of air billowing out of his jaws. "It's like two kits fighting over the same moss-ball."

"Yes," Littlecloud added. "You two young cats act like rogues around each other. Get used to having each other here."

With that, they both slipped behind the hill, heads and tails held high.

Willowshine, hissing at Jayfeather in a mocking way, climbed the rest of the path also, not giving him a second glance.

"Stupid furball." He growled under his breath. "Just because you're older..."

He trailed off. _I'll show her who's the better cat. _

Kestrelflight and Littlecloud were already dipping their noses into the small pool of cold starry water when Jayfeather padded over.

Willowshine was settling next to Kestrelflight and getting ready to dip hers in as well when she saw Jayfeather. "Oh, and by the way," she meowed when the others were asleep. "It would be nice if after our Moonpool-StarClan communication we could go find catmint. RiverClan need it for greencough; we're running low. I imagine you are, too?"

_Oh, StarClan. Not another sudden change of mood!_

"Why are you asking a _grumpy wet fox_?!" He shot at her.

"Well, we do need to drop the stupid fighting thing." She mewed steadily, unmoved. "Kestrelflight and Littlecloud are right. It's no use bickering, right? Right? What started the stupid fighting thing anyway?"

"You talk too much. Tell you what; you talk less, I snap less. I show you where to find a lot of catmint. Agreed?"

Willowshine rolled her eyes, offended. "Fine! Whatever!"

Jayfeather snorted and plopped next to Moonpool. _StarClan, save me from her sudden changes of nature; it gets on my nerves._

...

_"Kittypets?"_

_"Yes." Bluestar mewed. "They have ideas."_

_Jayfeather's face fell into his fuzzy gray paws._

_What ideas?_

_Why would she be telling him about kittypets?_

_"I've got to go." Bluestar meowed. "Just remember, when you see kittypets, don't chase them out. Listen to what they say."_

_With that, she faded._

_"I hate it when she does that. " Jayfeather huffed to no one in particular. "Its like she's expecting the kittypets to give us mountains of catmint..."_

...

"Hey, Blindface, get up! The sooner we set out for catmint, the better luck we'll have in finding it!"

Jayfeather swiped at the prod in his side. "I'm awake, Shiny, get off."

Willowshine hissed her irritation and cuffed the paw aiming for her muzzle. "Lets _go already. You're already as slow as a blind badger, don't get slower."_

_I can't believe loudmouth asked me, of all the cats that know their herbs, to go search for catmint with her. It's like asking a dog to carry your kit... except she's the dog. I'll bet she'll run off with the catmint - if we find any - faster than you can say mouse._

Reluctantly, he sat up, stretching out his aching joints. "Right, Shiny, whatever you say."

She scowled.

He pushed past her and started down the pebbly hill.

The snow hadn't gotten better; the air was filled with flurries of cold fluff and the wind was shoving with all its strength, almost as if it wanted Jayfeather to tumble down the hill towards the lake, now covered in ice.

The catmint patches were near the abandoned twoleg nest, giving him the relief of getting back onto his own territory.

As he made his way towards the den, he heard Willowshine panting behind him.

_Fish-breath. Fish-_brain._ Loudmouth. Shiny. Weirdoshine... perfect! Now if only-_

Suddenly, a flash of pain and Jayfeather yelped, tripping and falling face-first into the snow. _My paw!_

"Jayfeather! Look out for the rabbit hole!"

"Too late, Shiny, _thanks _for the _warning_!"

Jayfeather touched his nose to his paw. _Swollen? Already? That must've been some rabbit hole. I don't remember the last time I tripped that clumsily; especially in front of Weakshine._

"Are you okay? You face-planted in the snow! Are you cold? Are you hurt? How much does it hurt? Does marigold grow near your catmint patches-?"

"Just put a poppy seed in it; I'm fine!" He hissed.

"Oh, no you're not!" Willowshine observed. "Your paw just swelled to the size of an apple."

_Why do you care how I feel? _Jayfeather squinted his blind eyes at the tabby she-cat. "I can take care of myself. I'm not a kit, you know."

Jayfeather knew better than to put weight on his injured paw, so he held it up as he started towards the abandoned twoleg nest.

"Do you need any help?"

"No!"

"Yes, you do."

"No, I do not!"

"Stop snapping. If you lean on my shoulder it won't hurt as bad. I'm saying this as a medicine cat, not a know-it-all."

_Weirdoshine. Weakshine. Wimpshine._

"Whatever."

"Maybe we should've brought Kestrelflight." Willowshine commented as Jayfeather gave in and leaned on her. "Triple the amounts of catmint and twice the amount of help. How about we get you inside the twoleg nest? Its freezing out here..."

She trailed off, realizing Jayfeather wasn't making smart comments. "Are you okay?"

He was half asleep, leaning on her shoulder. "I'm fine... Yeah, lets go to the twoleg nest. I'm so tired I could sleep a moon; even in there."

"Good idea. Sleep in the twoleg nest, wake up, collect catmint, get home."

Jayfeather's eyelids drooped. "Should've stayed in my nest."

...

The entrance to the den was blocked by a strange flat tree trunk with a rock stuck to it.

Willowshine pondered how to get in. _There must be a hole or something,_ she thought. _Some way to enter._

Jayfeather was unnaturally tired, falling asleep every few moments and waking up heartbeats later.

When Willowshine asked him why, he just shrugged and told her it was Yellowfang's fault.

...

(Meanwhile in StarClan...)

_Yellowfang beamed at Willowshine as she sniffed the twoleg den for an entrance in._

_Spottedleaf's tortoiseshell pelt caught her eye. "Why did you do that?"_

_"Do what?" Yellowfang cocked her head innocently._

_Spottedleaf rolled her amber eyes and glared at the scraggly she-cat. "Jayfeather's tiredness. I know you have something to do with it."_

_Yellowfang sighed, still strangely happy. "Okay, you got me. You do know those kittypets?"_

_"Yes."_

_"I think they're in the abandoned twoleg den; so I gave Willowshine a reason to stop and rest."_

_"But why did you affect Jayfeather? Why not Willowshine?"_

_"Because Jayfeather really needs to learn to get along with her. All that arguing is driving me insane."_

_"True." Spottedleaf nodded. "But now Willowshine's going to be pestering poor Leopardstar for moons about the sleeping spells, you know."_

_"Yes, I know. Tell Feathertail she can blame it on me."_

_..._

**Well? WELL? Was it cute? Did it make any sense? Sorry if it didn't... No flames, please. Reviews welcome! Look out for my next chapter and GOODBYE! :D :D :D :D**


	2. Jinx, Rose, and Tawny

After some time Willowshine came across a hole in the wall of the den. "Aha!"

After helping Jayfeather limp to the hole, and shoving him in due to the fact that he fell asleep yet again, Willowshine squeezed in.

She breathed in the warm air. _Though it reeks of twolegs, it does seem quite comfortable_.

In the nearest corner of the den was a hole in the stone wall, and to Willowshine's surprise; a fire was blazing inside of it.

In fear, she anxiously clawed Jayfeather's tail.

He yowled and sat up, blue eyes blazing. "That's my tail, Willowshine, _not a mouse_!"

"Ja-Ja-Ja-Jay-fe-Jay-!" she squeaked, gesturing toward the huge fire; momentarily forgetting he couldn't see.

"Holy StarClan! Fire! Fire! Get out and save yourself!" Jayfeather panicked and streaked to the hole in the wall.

"What the-?!" a loud meow and a crash followed.

Willowshine whirled to find a large dark tabby tom towering over a panicky Jayfeather, who looked drowsy like he may yet again randomly fall asleep.

"You want him?" Willowshine nervously stuttered. "You can have him! Don't you mind me, I'll just go over here and...yeah... just going to... sort of... bye!" With this, she darted past the tom and towards the hole.

"Wait!" The tom exclaimed. "What-?"

"Yeah! Wait!" Jayfeather wailed. "I'm too young to be eaten!"

"Willowshine, stop!" The big cat ordered.

Willowshine stopped in midstride.

_How does he know my name?! Maybe he's a good cat... Um..._

"Jayfeather, stop your crying." Willowshine growled. "Fine. I'm coming back..."

Jayfeather whimpered under the large tom's piercing stare as she crept back towards the scary fire.

With a yank of his silvery scruff, he was standing upright. "Sorry about my friend... who are you?"

"Friend? Friend?!" Jayfeather scowled at her. "You almost left me to die!"

The tom cocked his head and Willowshine groaned in embarrassment as Jayfeather flopped to the ground, overcome with another fainting spell.

Willowshine, wary of the large fire, nervously scooted closer to the unconscious ThunderClan medicine cat.

"Who's your friend, Willow?"

"Oh, yeah, this lump of fur is Jay-" Willowshine stopped abruptly. "Why do you want to know? How do you know my name? Who in StarClan's name are you? What are you doing here?"

The tom snorted. "Sorry for not introducing myself. I was just thinking it would be more civilized for my guest to announce her name first before breaking into my den. I'm Jinx. I live here."

"How do you know my name?" Willowshine repeated.

Jinx rolled his eyes. "Your loud friend likes to say your name every time he speaks. Isn't his name... Jayweather? Jayfeather? Oh well. He your mate?"

"_What_?! Noooooo!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Jayfeather grows herbs outside this den. He promised he'd give me some catmint if I'd stop teasing him, so we came here, and then he tripped on a rabbit hole and then he suddenly got really tired and started crashing into stuff so we came inside to rest for the night!"

Willowshine bit her tongue, surprised and angry with herself for telling Jinx the truth.

"Okay. That's all you had to tell me, and I wouldn't have to be so rude. I think I overdid it, though..." Jinx glanced at the unconscious cat at her feet.

Willowshine looked down at Jayfeather with embarrassment. _You make everything awkward, Blindface... Stop it._

A hotness swept over Willowshine.

At very first she thought she was flushing, but she realized she had backed up, getting yet closer to the huge fire.

She jumped back to the safety of Jayfeather's awkward figure. "There is a fire in here!" She whispered frantically.

Jinx looked boredly at the flames in the stone hole. "It's not going to kill you. That's why I lit it in a fireplace."

The RiverClan medicine cat cocked her head. "What is a Fire Place?"

"Cute." Jinx spat. "The fire keeps the den warm, so keep your wet paws away. You and Famous-for-Fainting can sleep here for the night, but take up little space as possible. Rose, Racket and Tawny tend to roll in their sleep." he jerked his head toward a big pile of colorful moss.

_Rose, Racket and Tawny? They must be his loner family._

"Thank you." She meowed, ducking her head.

Unobjectively, Willowshine pawed Jayfeather's shoulder. "Wake up. There's a better place to sleep."

Jayfeather blinked and sat up, getting reluctantly onto all four paws. "Where's the big cat?"

"Jinx is a good cat, so don't panic." Willowshine huffed. "You and your apple-paw need to get to the colorful moss."

"Who's Applepaw?"

With a sigh, Willowshine dragged him to the strange moss. "You sleep _here_."

"Oh."

Luckily for the fates, Jayfeather just happened to be a cat that takes up as little room as possible in a nest so there was plenty more room on the strange moss for Willowshine.

Reluctantly obeying Jinx, Willowshine forced herself to curl up next to the grumpiest cat that ever set foot in ThunderClan.

With a warm fire, soft strange moss, and another (sadly, mouse-brained) cat beside her, Willowshine was surprised to find sleep.

**Did it suck or was it awesome? I tried to fix it up as much as I could after I found it in my old files. I hope it sounds okay. :) **

**I know you guys probably get sick of people saying this, but please read and review! (You don't have to, but it'd be great!)**

**Bye!**

**/Jay'sGirl123**


	3. What's Christmas?

Willowshine woke up to voices she didn't recognize.

Her eyes widened to the sight of Jayfeather right next to her and in a nest of weird, colorful moss.

_Great StarClan! Where am I?_

She felt relieved as it all came back to her. _Oh, yeah. The twoleg den with apple-pawed Jayfeather and Jinx and his loner family._

Without moving her head, she peeked through the hole in the wall and outside.

_Still dark, and still snowing. _Willowshine observed. _How harsh the weather in leaf-bare has been!_

The voices jolted her back to the loner family. _They must've returned while I was asleep._

"Why, I think it would be wonderful for Jayfeather and Willowshine to join us for Christmas!" A fluffy brown she-cat was meowing. "The more, the merrier! Right, Jinx?"

Willowshine noticed the she-cat's belly was swollen. _Kits? Maybe Jinx's?_

"Sure, Rose." Jinx shrugged. "Once they wake, we'll invite them to stay. I don't think they will, though. The foggy-eyed one seems deathly afraid of me and the she-cat doesn't seem to trust me at all."

Willowshine considered it. _Stay or leave?_ _What's Christmas?_

_..._

Jayfeather woke to a paw on his shoulder. _Who-?_

"Oh. Hi Shiny." he whispered, not wanting to raise his hoarse voice, and rolled his eyes in the annoyance that she was still there.

"Shh."

Though Jayfeather was blind, he could sense that outside was still night.

A lively fire cracked in the hole in the wall, warming the den.

A gentle breathing stirred the air, and the medicine cat could tell that some other cats were here and were asleep.

It was peaceful... up until Jayfeather realized he had no idea who was in the den with him.

Willowshine stuffed her fluffy tail in his mouth so he wouldn't start yowling.

"Shh! Don't wake Rose! She mustn't panic; it's bad for her kits."

"A queen is in here?"

"Yes. She's expecting a few kits and I don't want her to worry too much; its bad for them."

Jayfeather kneaded the weird substance he was laying on. "How did I get over here? What is this?"

"I heard Jinx call it a 'blanket'. I dragged you over here."

"Okay."

"Are you okay? You were asleep for some time, now."

"Really? I'm fine."

"Anyway. What do you think of Christmas, Blindface?"

"Christmas? What's Christmas?"

"I heard Jinx and Rose and Tawny talking about it. I think they said a white cat by the name of Sandyclaws comes every Christmas to deliver gifts to all the cats all over the world."

"Sounds interesting." Jayfeather answered truthfully. _A bit like a story for kits._

"They want us to join them for Christmas Moon. What do you think?"

"Me and you?" Jayfeather hid a grimace. _A whole moon spent here with Shiny? _"Maybe."

"Or we could tell the Clans about Christmas so we could all celebrate. Or both. We could invite Jinx to the Clans so he and his loner friends can teach us how to celebrate Christmas and tell us some stories and activities, and then the day before Christmas, you and I could come here for the big day. I think it'd be fun!"

"You really want to learn Christmas that much?"

"Of course."

Jayfeather sighed. _Why is she asking me? Of all cats, why me? She doesn't even like me! I know I don't like her. Maybe because Jinx wants both of us here and Willowshine wants to fulfill Jinx's every waking wish._

Jayfeather forced himself not to hiss loudly with exasperation and mewed. "Fine. We'll take them to the Clans and then we'll come for Christmas Moon." _Maybe if I agree and spend most of my time doing something besides activities with Shiny, it'll go by faster._

"Thanks, Blindface." Willowshine yawned. "Jinx and Rose will be really happy."

Jayfeather was about to make a big deal about how he wanted to be referred to as 'Jayfeather' instead of 'Blindface', but he was overcome by sleepiness.

_Stupid fainting spell._

And fell straight to sleep.

...

"Really? You want to invite us to your Clans?"

"Yes!" Willowshine beamed. "You can show us some fun activities to do for Christmas, and for Christmas Moon, Jayfeather and I will come to your den!"

Jinx looked to Rose, who seemed delighted. "Oh, it sounds so wonderful! Jinx, Tawny, we have to! Please?"

Jinx and the tortoiseshell she-cat put their heads together, considering it.

Finally, Tawny meowed, "Good idea. I guess we could spread the word of Christmas."

Rose rubbed up against Jinx. "Oh, thank you! It will be so fun!"

"Let's go!" Willowshine gave a little hop and bounded ahead.

Jayfeather flattened his ears. "Weirdoshine."


	4. RiverClan

"Willowshine! Thank StarClan you're alright! I almost sent a search party. Oh. I see you brought Jayfeather. Okay, that's fine." Mothwing rolled her eyes at Jayfeather's storming entrance. "And who is this?"

"Mothwing, this is Jinx," Willowshine gestured to the dark brown tabby. "Jinx, this is my mentor, Mothwing."

"Greetings." Jinx dipped his head to the golden she-cat. "You have a delightful she-cat here. She is very enthusiastic."

"Thank you." Mothwing blinked warmly.

Light snowflakes drifted from the air and settled in Willowshine's fur, making her shiver.

She side-glanced at Jayfeather, who was sitting stone still, tensed.

_Wait for it..._

A snowflake landed on the tom's nose.

"_Argh_!" Jayfeather screeched, leaping a fox-length into the air. "Great StarClan, that's _cold_!"

Every cat in RiverClan turned to the ThunderClan tom and snorted with amusement.

"Hey!" Rose meowed, catching several cats' attention. "Watch this!"

She stood up on her hind legs and stuck out her tongue.

Balancing, she inched forward.

Finally, she dropped back to all fours. "Got one!"

RiverClan kits peeked out of the nursery.

"Mama, can I try?" pleaded a small black tom with big blue eyes.

"Oh..." A reddish brown queen sighed. "Alright."

A series of loud yowls of happiness squealed from the nursery as many kits tumbled out.

Jayfeather's eyes widened at the scent of so many. _Fifteen kits in the nursery?_

Willowshine purred at the kits trying to copy Rose and catch snowflakes on his or her tongue.

All the while, Jinx and Tawny stared at nothing in particular.

Willowshine kept track of their gazes. _To Mothwing, to Mistystar, to the kits, to Jayfeather-why would anyone look at him?-to Rose, to me... still me..._

Jinx and Tawny padded their way towards Willowshine, tails bobbing.

"Hey, Willow." Jinx mewed casually.

Tawny looked up. "Mistletoe."

"What?" Willowshine politely asked the tawny she-cat.

"Mistletoe." Tawny meowed again. "It's a type of holly leaf. Look above you."

Willowshine tilted her blue gaze upward.

Sure enough, there were holly leaves hanging from one of the twigs sticking out of the den she was near.

"So?"

"So," Jinx snorted teasingly. "whoever is under mistletoe with you, you've got to lick their cheek."

"Oh!" _What strange but sweet way to spread kindness and love._

Jinx's eyes glinted with an expression of an idea. "Wait here."

Tawny gave a little _mrrow_ of amusement as he stalked off, looking devilish.

Willowshine tried to crane her neck around Tawny in order to see who he was heading towards, but Tawny leaned with her and blocked her view.

"Don't peek!" Tawny teased.

Willowshine cocked her head and sighed in defeat. "Oh, alright."

Heartbeats later, Jinx returned with some cat behind him.

"Why do I have to come over here?" An achingly familiar voice complained.

Jinx and Tawny sat together, satisfied.

"Oh, no." Willowshine fretted as she saw the new cat's face. "You did _not _just put me under the mistletoe with Jayfeather!"

"Oh, I think they just did." Rose, now joined in the conversation, purred. "Now you've got to follow the rules and lick his cheek!"

"She's got to _what_?" Jayfeather flattened his gray ears.

Willowshine grimaced._ Well, I've got to do it. Think of Jayfeather as just another cat. Oh, this would be so much easier if this were Kestrelflight!_

Closing her eyes, Willowshine swiped her tongue over Jayfeather's cheek.

Jayfeather jumped at the action.

Willowshine leaped out from under the mistletoe, flattening her ears. "See? I did it. Now don't put me under with that... _thing _again!

"Um, excuse me, '_thing_'?" Jayfeather scoffed, insulted. "It was bad enough being called 'Blindface' all the time."

"Come now, Willowshine, don't be so sore." Rose shook her head. "Even Jayfeather's actions are better than yours."

Willowshine turned to Jayfeather, who was simply wiping his cheek with his paw and muttering and hissing and rolling his blind blue eyes.

_Oh well. _Willowshine sighed._ I bet all the other Christmas activities are more fun than this one._

**...**

**This one is my FaVoRiTe chapter! I'm surprised I even had this much humor a couple of years ago when I first wrote this. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed my chapter! Warriors all the way! Bye now!**


	5. Christmas Activities

**Hey, guys, this is Jay'sGirl123. I've heard in a few reviews that I'd repeated a chapter. So sorry! Well, I've fixed it, so I hope ya'll won't hold a grudge against me. :) **

**Sorry about the repeated chapter, and please enjoy this one!**

**...**

"'...And said 'Rednose, the red-nosed tomcat, you'll go down in history!''" Tawny finished with a flourish.

All the kits and apprentices cheered while the eavesdropping elders and warriors purred.

Jayfeather sighed and admitted to himself that was a very cute story.

For kits of course.

He threw his senses at Willowshine again.

She was purring like all the others, chatting with Mothwing about how funny 'Rednose the Red Nosed Tomcat' was.

How could she act so casual while Jayfeather was freaking out?

It was all because of that lick to the cheek.

I wouldn't have done it.

Jayfeather snorted._ I would've ran off yowling._

"All right, kitties, who's ready for a special Christmas game?" Rose called excitedly.

Immediatly, the kits, apprentices, and younger warriors crowded around her.

Jayfeather scooted closer to listen, unable to resist.

"All right, kitties." Rose whispered secretively. "We're all going to play 'Secret Sandyclaws'!"

"How do you play that?" A tabby and white kit asked curiously.

"I want all of you to look around the clearing and choose a nice cat you know." Rose instructed.

To Jayfeather's surprise, every cat in the Clan, including Mistystar, trained their eyes on another cat.

"All right. Now that you know who you've chosen, I want you to think of something nice you could do for that cat. Be quiet, and make sure no cat knows who your cat is or what you're doing for that cat. Now, go be a Secret Sandyclaws!"

All the apprentices and kits scurried off in different directions, trying to be as mysterious and as quiet as they could be.

Jayfeather removed himself from the center of the clearing, feeling thoughtful.

This is a chance to be nice to Shiny. How could I be nice to her, though? She's annoying and weird and way too jumpy for my taste. But maybe she'll do something kind for me... Oh, I doubt it. I guess I'm too annoying and weird and serious for her taste, too. She called me a

thing_... Wait! If I could be kind to her without her knowing, it will make _me _feel good, even if it doesn't make _her _feel good. Maybe if I do that, I'll have a better chance at having fun this Christmas Moon. It's perfect!_

With that, Jayfeather bounded off, feeling pleased.

...

Willowshine cocked her head. _How can I be a Secret Sandyclaws?_

At the back of her mind, something whispered,_ You could always do something for Jayfeather..._

Willowshine shook her head._ Nah. I doubt he's doing anything special for me._

Just then, her brother Rippletail was behind her. "What's up, Shiny?"

"Don't call me Shiny, Jayfeather does that."

"Ah ha." Rippletail meowed casually. "So now Jayfeather calls you by a special name, huh?"

"What? Nooo!" Willowshine blushed. "Stop it. I don't like him and he doesn't like me. End of subject."

"Oh, okay. Keep your secrets." Rippletail teased.

"Why, you little..." Willowshine purred, throwing a pawful of snow at his face.

Rippletail sneezed and bounded off, yowling with laughter.

That's my older brother for you.

Willowshine snorted.

She looked up at the sky._ Night is falling. The day went by very quickly. Just think; four more days until Christmas Moon._

...

"Alright, kitties!" Rose called. "Secret Sandyclaws is fun, I know, but it's time you got to sleep!"

"Why?" Streamkit asked curiously. "Does Sandyclaws come tonight?!"

All the kits gasped and started squeaking in excitement until Rose raised her tail for quiet. "Not tonight, but soon, preciouses, soon. Now, who would like to hear a Christmas story?"

All the kits skittered happily to their mothers and cuddled into the moss nests, ready for a story.

The apprentices came hopefully forward also, seeming to beg to hear the story, but Rose shook her head. "The kits sleep in the nusery and the apprentices sleep in the apprentice den. We'll tell you all after the kits. Promise."

Satisfied, the apprentices pranced back to their den.

Jinx purred and lay just in the entrance of the den. "Alright, kitties, is everyone here?"

Every cat nodded, and a few kits squeaked "Yes!" anxiously.

"Alright. This one's called, 'The Night Before Christmas':

'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the den,  
Not a creature was stirring, not even a wren.  
The dock leaves were hung on the nursery with care,  
In hopes that Sandyclaws soon would be there.  
The kittens were nestled all snug in their nests,  
While visions of honeyed mice danced in their heads.  
With Ma in the nursery, I don't make a peep;  
She'd just settled her brain for a long night's sleep.  
When out on the clearing there rose such a clatter,  
I sprang from my nest to see what was the matter.  
The moon on the breast of the new fallen snow,  
Gave the luster of mid-day to objects below.  
When what does fate show against the moon,  
But a minature bark-nest, and eight tiny racoons  
With a little old rider, so quick with no flaws,  
I knew in a moment it must be Sandyclaws!  
More rapid than eagles his coursers they came,  
And he meowed, and yowled, and called them by name:  
'Now! Dasher, now! Dancer, now! Prancer, and Yowler,  
'On! Grumble, on! Mumble, on! Wonder and Prowler;  
'To the top of the den! to the top of the Clan!  
'Now dash away! dash away! dash if you can!'  
As dry leaves before the wild wind fly,  
When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky.  
So up to the den-top the coursers they flew,  
With the bark-nest full of gifts-and Sandyclaws too.  
And then in a twinkling, I heard on the den-top  
The prancing and pawing of each little claw.  
As I drew in my head, and was turning around,  
Down to the clearing Sandyclaws came with a bound.  
He had snow white fur, from his head to his paws,  
And his eyes were quite blue; even outshining his claws.  
His eyes-how they twinkled! You could tell he was merry,  
His pads were like roses, his nose like a cherry.  
His yawn showed his teeth, all neat in a row,  
And those whiskers of his were as white as the snow.  
He had a broad face, and a very long tail  
That twitched when he purred, like in all Christmas tales.  
He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old cat,  
And I purred when I saw him in spite of the act.  
A wink of his eye and a twist of his head  
Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread.  
He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,  
And filled all the dock leaves; then turned with a jerk,  
And a wave of his tail and a twitch of his nose  
And giving a nod, to the den-top he rose.  
He sprung to his bark-nest, to his team gave a call,  
And away they all flew, in no time at all;  
But I heard him exclaim, as he rode out of sight-  
'Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night!'"

Jinx finished with a small pause to listen to the tired cheers of the kits as they soon began to drift off.

Jayfeather's mind also began to drift in the thought of Sandyclaws coming any day now.

"Hey, Jayfeather," There came a she-cat's voice, suddenly. "Can I speak with you?"

Jayfeather rolled his eyes. "Okay, Shiny."

With great irritation he followed Willowshine to the end to the clearing.

She turned to him when they were out of sight. "Did you notice all the snow? It's quite beautiful."

"Is that all you wanted to tell me?" Jayfeather mumbled, already walking away. "Well, have fun with that."

"Wait! I mean, come back." She mewed after him. "I have a great idea."

Jayfeather, irritated, turned around and padded back towards her. "Oh, really. I'm _sooo _excited."

"Good!" She gave a little hop of delight, ignoring his sarcasm. "We should do a Secret Sandyclaws for Rose, Tawny, and Jinx!"

Jayfeather tried to look as if he wasn't at all surprised by Willowshine's great idea, but inside, he was thoughtful. _It's a great way to thank them for being so kind to our Clans..._

"What would we do?" He interrogated flatly, half hoping she'd answer his question. "Give them herbs? A juniper-marigold paste perhaps? Let's face it, Willowshine, _we're medicine cats_. We would have no existing idea what to do for them."

"Maybe _you _don't." She growled. "But, thanks very much, I happen to have experiance with being a warrior and I have experianced their longings and wishes. I know _exactly_ what we could do if you'll give me time to say so."

"_What_?" Jayfeather sat on the freezing snow and curled his tail around his paws. "Go on, then. Spit it out."

"Listen to their song next time, berry-brain." She hissed. "Don't you remember 'Up on The Den-Top'?

'First is the dock leaf of Littlepaw,

Fill it well, dear Sandyclaws!

Give her a moss ball and honeyed mice

and some soft feathers; she was nice'!

We could give them honeyed mice. We could give them honeyed anything!"

"True, true." Jayfeather sighed. "But I'd bet my juniper stores five other cats already thought of that."

"No bet." Willowshine grumbled sheepishly. "I guess you're right. I can't think of anything else."

"Alright, we'll wait a little. I'm sure we'll find something. Remember, we've got four days left until Christmas." Jayfeather reminded. Then he admitted, "It was a pretty good idea."

Suddenly, a loud whisper startled Jayfeather out of his conversation. "Come on!"

"What?" Willowshine asked Rose, puzzled.

"We're putting up the Christmas tree!" Rose squealed quietly, giving a little hop of ethusiasm.

Sure enough, Mistystar, Tawney, Jinx and the other warriors were dragging a tiny snow coated pine tree only twice the size of Jayfeather across the clearing.

"What do we do with it?" Jayfeather questioned curiously, his nose filled with the scent of pine.

"We decorate it, of course." Rose beamed. "And put our gifts under it!"

"Who ever heard of giving gifts to a tree?" Jayfeather scoffed.

"No, silly, we put our gifts _under_ it so they won't get lost or anything. _Sandyclaws _puts gifts under there, too!" Rose reasoned, still cheerful about putting up the tree.

With that, she bounded away towards the others.

"Oh, come on." Willowshine told Jayfeather. "It'll, um, be fun?"

It sounded more like a question.

"Fine." Jayfeather rolled his eyes, but followed Willowshine to put up the tree.

"Ready?" Jinx called softly when they stopped in the middle of the clearing with the tiny tree.

"Right!" Tawney replied at the other end.

With this, Jinx climbed halfway under the tree and shoved until the whole top part of the tree was off the ground.

Mistystar, Rushtail, Troutstream, Mothwing and some other cats got into the space between the tree and the ground and stood up on their hind legs, holding the tree straight up.

"There's a small but very deep hole not a mouse-length away from the trunk." Willowshine observed. "It's probably to hold the tree upright."

Jayfeather nodded, taking in every detail in awe.

"Alright, steady." Mistystar called. "Willowshine, Jayfeather, you're not doing anything. Help Tawney push the trunk into the hole... slowly."

Willowshine and Jayfeather trotted to the tree and Willowshine guided his paw to the trunk.

Carefully, he pushed with his paw until he felt the trunk moving slowly.

Delicately, he placed his paw a bit lower until the tree was leaning a bit.

"_What _are you _doing_?" Willowshine hissed, trying to steady the tree again.

"No, no." Jayfeather snapped. "If we do it the way you're doing, the trunk will snap in half. Do it my way."

Willowshine was silent for a heartbeat and Jayfeather guessed she was working it out in her head. "Oh."

Soon, Jayfeather felt the tree _thunk_ into the hole.

"Um, thanks." Willowshine muttered, obviously feeling dumb.

"Mm." He growled, irritably walking away.

He sat away from every cat while they scraped dirt into the hole to fill it in.

Later, they were sitting beside Jayfeather, admiring their work.

"It's so beautiful." Mistystar sighed.

"It's a bit crooked, but it still looks okay." Rushtail beamed.

"Well done, well done." Jinx murmured. "Now it's time to decorate. Find the most beautiful leaves, flowers, and reeds in you territory and that should make it really shine."

"I know!" Willowshine jumped up onto four paws. "That flower that only blooms at night! Even though it only blooms at night, in the day, the buds still look pretty."

"Good idea, Willowshine." Troutstream praised. "We'll want some of that! I know where to find some very colorful berries! We could use those too, right?"

"Yes!" Mistystar purred. "And the snow on the tree makes it glow in the moonlight. We want that to show, so don't gather too many. The kit's and apprentices will be wanting to decorate it, too, so leave some empty patches for them."

**...**

**I hope this chapter was okay. I like this one because of the revised Christmas songs and poems I put in here. It was so fun to revise them! Well, be on lookout for another chapter! I'll update one as soon as I can!**

**Bye!**


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Hello! This is Jay'sGirl123. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been preoccupied with a different story, a PJO fanatic. So many ideas for it!**

**Now for my excuse; writer's block. Terrible, ****_terrible _****writer's block. Not kidding. Anyway, I'll update as soon as I emerge from this torture, so please do not get impatient! This story is just on pause. Thank you! :D**

**/Jay'sGirl123**

**(PS, just in case you're interested in my PJO fanatic, it's called 'A Ghost King's Secret' by me. Thanks again! ;D)**


	7. Mouse-Brained Medicine Cats

**Got out of school early today. I fainted in US History! No Joke! I fainted and fell off my chair and I would say that made my day terrible if my crush hadn't helped me up, so it's actually all good! Anyway, while I'm home I might as well finally finish this chapter! Sorry I took so long! Hope it's good! :D **

**Enjoy!**

...

Jayfeather yanked the berries from the leaf-bare tree. The smell of tree sap was so rich it burned his nose.

The little pine tree in RiverClan camp deserved something colorful, and these berries were ripe, though Jayfeather had no idea how they grew in the snow.

He dragged the limp branch across the clearing full of bushes that shone silver in the moonlight.

_But what can I do to a Secret Sandyclaws for Shiny?_

She was, in Jayfeather's mind, Willow_whine_, because she was extremely picky on things other than herbs. He'd have to be precise, or she'd have a terrible Christmas. He couldn't afford that to happen.

_Well,_ He thought. _What are Shiny's cons and pros? C__ons: She's very annoying and nosy. She's overly picky and she thinks she knows everything. She acts like a kit in a serious situation, like leaving me to be eaten by some huge cat. She doesn't like shrews, and makes me eat fish when I'm staying overnight in RiverClan. Irritating Weirdoshine._

_Pros? _Jayfeather stopped and suddenly felt self-conscious about Secret Sandyclaws-ing Willowshine. Willowshine was kind, funny, and always ready to help a cat in need. Willowshine was sweet where Jayfeather was grumpy, outgoing where he was shy, and as a fact, could see right through lies just as Jayfeather could. She was-

Jayfeather shook his head vigorously to clear it. Medicine cats weren't supposed to think that way. Love was strictly forbidden, and Jayfeather knew for sure that before meeting the loners and getting together to help spread Christmas, Jayfeather hated Willowshine with a passion, and Willowshine hated him back.

Then why was he suddenly so drawn to her?

...

Willowshine picked at the flowers. In the moonlight they glowed like stars on a clear night. Their soft blue aura had stopped Willowshine in her tracks just to absorb it's beauty. She loved the blue moonlight flowers. They were as pretty as blue eyes. In fact, when Willowshine observed them from just the right angle, they reminded her of Jayfeather's blue eyes. He had such pretty eyes.

_Maybe I'll mention that to him on Christmas as a compliment; that of all the annoying things he is, he has such pretty, knowing blue eyes that seems to tell all the prophecies of StarClan._

Willowshine flushed under her fur. _What did I just think? StarClan knows I can't do that! That's... That's..._

Willowshine busied herself with picking the flowers into her jaws and tried to avoid thinking of Jayfeather. _Think of... Kestrelflight. Yeah, Kestrelflight. Kestrelflight's mottled pelt. Kestrelflight's nice attitude. Kestrelflight's sparkly green eyes... Sparkly like Jayfeather's... Jayfeather's beautiful blue eyes, Jayfeather's cute attitude, Jayfeather's sleek pelt-_

"Agh!" She yowled in distress, accidently dropping the blue flowers into the snow. "Stop thinking about that mouse-brain already!"

"Willowshine," Came a sudden voice behind her. "Are you alright?"

Willowshine whirled around in panic and leaped a mouse length away from who turned out to be Tawny.

"I-I'm sorry!" Tawny's spotted ears flattened against her black and brown head. "I was just coming to help you with your flower picking."

Willowshine let out an overdramatic huff of relief. If that had turned out to be Jayfeather... "No _I'm_ sorry, Tawny. I shouldn't have panicked. Yeah, you can help with the flowers - they're right over there."

Tawny nodded. still eyeing Willowshine strangely, as if she suspected there was something suspicious about her. Willowshine expected her to ask what was wrong, but instead Tawny just shrugged. "Thanks, Willow. See you back at camp?"

"Yeah. Camp." Willowshine muttered, retrieving her fallen flowers and scurrying away before Tawny could give her a second glance.

_Camp. Where the Christmas tree is... and Christmas is only three days away!_

...

Morning came quickly.

Willowshine was stretched out in her nest dreaming about chasing blue butterflies with Jayfeather - hey, a cat can dream, huh? - when Mothwing tromped in, loudly announcing it was time to wake up.

"I've got your morning meal out near the fresh-kill pile. I'm not bringing it in; you've got to come outside. Come now, Willowshine!"

Willowshine yawned obnoxiously, aiming to make Mothwing purr. Mothwing did, still mewing in amusement, "Come on, Willow."

Willowshine staggered to her paws, still groggy about being up so late last night. She'd taken the moonlight flowers back to camp, found Jayfeather and helped him place his berries on the tree with her own decorations. It was quite fun, and they stayed up late just talking about herbs and how their leaf-bare was going along. Then they'd bid each other good night after Jayfeather and she couldn't keep their eyes open any more. Willowshine felt as if she'd only closed her eyes for a couple of moments when Mothwing came screeching for her to wake.

Willowshine stumbled very ungracefully out of her den and into the camp. Immediately she felt wide awake.

Outlining the camp were the RiverClan cats, forming a huge circle around the fresh-kill pile. Each one of them was purring and mewing and sharing tongues while eating. The circle of cats was big, but not big enough so if a cat yowled out to a cat on the other side, the comment couldn't be heard. It seemed to be designed so one cat could speak to all others without having to stand somewhere high, like Mistystar usually did.

Willowshine spotted Jinx, Rose and Tawny on the edge of the circle next to Highrock. They were chatting with Mistystar while Mistystar's eyes were half closed in amusement to whatever they were saying. Mothwing headed over in their direction, so Willowshine followed, feeling happier than she had in days.

"Oh! Willowshine!" Rose mewed excitedly, failing at sitting up due to her kit swollen belly. "I'm so glad you're up! We were going to move the holiday greetings on to another Clan! Do you have any suggestions?"

"ThunderClan," Willowshine answered immediately. "That's Jayfeather's Clan. I imagine they'll be wondering where he's been."

"Oh, yes." Jinx agreed twitching his brown tabby ears. "That may be the best idea. I don't want his absence to alarm his family."

"Right!" Tawny nodded. "I can't wait!"

Mistystar purred warmly. "Well, you're welcome anytime to RiverClan, Jinx, Rose, and Tawny."

"Yes!" A few kits squeaked from their place by their mother. "Thank you for Christmas!"

"Yes, thanks for Christmas!"

"Thanks for the Christmas tree!"

"And the rhymes!"

This message echoed through the Clan like a wave as more cats joined in. "Jinx! Rose! Tawny! Jinx! Rose! Tawny!"

"Thank _you_ for your generous hospitality," Jinx replied happily. "And enjoy your Christmas in three days."

Rose blinked warmly and stood up. "Well, let's get going, Jinx! ThunderClan won't wait forever!"

...

"Mothwing! Mothwing!" Willowshine yowled to her mentor as she retired to her den. "Jinx and Rose and Tawny are leaving!"

"Yes, Willowshine, I can see that."

"Oh, please, Mothwing, let me go with them!"

"What?" Mothwing turned and cocked her head. "Go with them?"

"Yes, yes!" Willowshine panted. "_Jayfeather_'s going with them! It's only fair that I-"

"Willowshine," Mothwing purred. "Of course you can go. I wasn't going to say no. Go on! Go catch up with them before they're gone!"

With a hurried meow of thanks, Willowshine ecstatically turned around and raced across the clearing, accidentally tripping over Rippletail with a mew of surprise and tumbling a few times before reaching the entrance to camp, where Jinx, Tawny, Rose and Jayfeather were already leaving.

"Jayfeather! Jinx!" Willowshine yowled. "Tawny! Rose! I'm coming with-!"

Her loud announcement was cut off as she crashed into Jayfeather head on and tumbled to the icy ground. Jayfeather hopped up immediately with a hiss of exasperation. "What in the name of StarClan, Shiny?!"

"I'm coming with you!" She meowed proudly, chin high. "And you can't stop me."

"You. Willowwhine. With us. To ThunderClan." Jayfeather growled in annoyance and suspicion. "There must be something wrong with her. Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot, there's always something wrong with her. There's something in that Willowshiny brain of hers that's quite off. Oh, well. Let's get a move on, shall we?"

With that he turned around and stormed off, slipping ungracefully on the ice a moment after.

Rose huffed. "That cat needs a time-out once in a while."

Willowshine gave her a confused look. "What's a 'time out'?"

Jinx shook his head in wonder. "Sometimes I wonder if you ever get out. Ah, forget it, Willow. Let's make haste to ThunderClan. According to Jayfeather, we're still a little off schedule. Let's not be late; Christmas won't wait!"

...

**Again, I am SO sorry for not updating in quite a bit. I finally got over my writer's block! Woo hoo! *throws random confetti***

**A cookie for all of you viewers who read this! (::) (#) (~) ($) (&) (%) ( ) (*) Pick one!**

**Anyway, it's great to get back to the Warriors topic after all that PJO. Enjoy my story!**

**Over and out-**

**/Jay'sGirl123**


End file.
